The Galactic/Interstellar Empire of ImperiusX
ImperiusX is an interstellar empire of about 6 worlds - though, with land elsewhere, as well - all governed from the capital city; Imperius Central, located on the nation’s home-world of Adanac. It is a Mid-Rim nation, and is to the East of the Galactic Core on a static map. The nation proudly boasts of excellent crime control methods: currently ranking in the top 25 out of more than 4,000 other nations for Best Crime Control. ImperiusX was a member of the Galactic Empire (X NE to 257 NE), and its leader once served as Grand Admiral of the Imperial Navy and Defence Minister on the Imperial High Council (X NE - 26 NE). The traditional title of the nation's ruler, as of Darth Salisk's reign, is "Supreme Dictator (Dictatress) and Ruling Sith Lord (Lady), Dark Emperor (Empress) X". Summary/Overview Government: ImperiusX’s government practically Omnipresent in the affairs of the nation. There is absolutely no chance of democratically electing a new leader. It helps that the citizens are generally not interested in having a democracy, anyway. Practically all the power rests in the hands of the Dark Monarch. He is the decision-maker for all things of national importance. While he is away, his clostest relative -- spouse, eldest child, etc -- becomes the acting Head-of-State. In the event something should happen to both of them, the Advisory Board is to form an oligarchy to run the nation. Despite what would appear to be an absolute dictatorship, there is actually a fair bit of lenience and a complete lack of corruption. The government dictates on the peoples' behalf, and thus, often consults polls and/or acquiesces to petitions from citizens to form some policies. Furthermore, a Representative to the People is either elected or reasearched and hired as a member of the Advisory Board. Elections are quite rare, however, and the vast majority of people trust the monarchy enough and/or still harbour enough disdain for democracy to see elections as bothersome tasks that are completed grudgingly. Structure: *'The Dark Monarch' has absolute power over the government, the homeworld, and ultimately, the nation. *The rest of the Royal Family, namely the Royal Spouse or Heir, serves as both part of the advisory board while he is present and as his substitute while he is away. *'The Advisory Boards job is to present the issues of national importance, along with the best suggestions for solutions, to the Dark Monarch for resolution. *'Planetary Governors''' oversee each of the colonies. They solve what issues they can, issues that affect the colony they oversee as a whole, and report all official activity to the Advisory Board. *'City Officials/Mayors' receive the complaints from the citizens of their particular city, and administrate accordingly. They can only resolve issues that affect only their city, and report the rest to either the Advisory Board (On the homeworld) or their Planetary Governor. **Additionally, The Judicature of ImperiusX is the system of courts which interprets and applies the law in the name of the state. It can also serve as a mechanism for the resolution of disputes, and consists of the supreme court, together with the lower courts. ***The Judicature cannot change federal laws, though it can request a change through the Advisory Board. ***The lower courts can alter laws applying only to specific areas, so long as the Governer is in agreement. Religion: Though the state religion is the reigning one, other religions are, contrary to popular belief, allowed to exist and be privately practiced within the homes of its citizens. Though, most are restricted from spreading or conversion efforts. The Old Religion The nation’s old religion, known as "The Worship of the TriGoddesses" or simply "The TriGods", is commonly referenced in the daily lives of most citizens across the nation, primarily in the form of curses and swearing. It may only be practiced in the Hylands Province and on the colony of Hylia. Even then, it is subject to some restrictions. The State Religion The reigning state religion is called "Sith-Imperialism", and it is a heavily modified branch off of the origional "Way of the Sith". It should be noted, however, that despite the the name and the assumptions of most citizens, the state religion most commonly produces Dark Side Adepts, rather than true Sith. The state religion reigns because the vast majory of the native population is Force Sensitive, and the government-run temples are the only place to recieve effective instruction on how to utilize one's gift of sensitivity. "Sith-Imperialism" preaches the utilization of one’s emotions for the achievement of goals, it teaches its followers how to contain, command and reserve their anger, passion and other emotions so that they may be summoned when needed. However, it also teaches followers to stop and think before they act; preaching logical, rational, careful thought in its philosophy. Most notably, however, it also preaches an absolute loyalty to the state and, by extension, to the monarchy. Those who devote their time to the religion can learn basic Force and Lightsaber techniques at temples, and those who continue their devotion past basic training and show significant improvement can learn more advanced techniques, and may eventually become Sith Masters. Views on other powers In regards to metaphysical powers other than The Force, the nation has generally adopted what is colloquially known as "the finger theory". This theory basically states that, for example; while magic, telekinesis, and usage of The Force are all metaphysical powers, they are far from identical. Economic Stance: Economically, the government is rather laid back. However, it’s not really a Free Market. It may appear so, superficially, but the government keeps a close eye on the activities of companies, as it does with all things. If a company does something the government doesn't like, a compromise is usually reached. However, if this is not possible, the government can legally stop anything a company is doing. The government also retains the right to nationalize a company at any given time. Usually with fair compensation, but sometimes without, depending on the situation. Additionally; there are quite a few restrictions in place to ensure that companies don't defy the government and don't pollute the enviroment. Social Freedom: Social Freedoms are widely available to the citizenship, with little government restrictions. Social Hierarchy *The Royal Family *Religious Lords/Masters - Those who have mastered the state religion. *Governors *Knights *Officials *Citizenship Crime Control: Surveillance systems across the nation, along with vast amounts of Law Enforcement droids and personnel, ensure that the crime rate is very near to absolute zero for nation of over 10 billion. Certain citizens fond of conspiracy theories, however, like to believe that all this surveillance has other, more sinister, purposes. As far as you’re to be concerned, This is utterly false. Additionally, acting as a kind of deterrent, the death penalty is can be given without qualm, and can be freely delivered as the verdict to a court session by any supreme court judge. Though, it is primarily given only when dealing with severe crimes such as Sentient Trafficking/slavery, murder, etc. Dealing with Particular Crimes Slavery: Slavers caught within ImperiusX's borders are prosecuted by the Judicature, and usually end up executed or imprisoned. The slaves are freed and offered either expatriation back to their home, or citizenship. Environment: ImperiusX is very environmentally friendly nation, making a point of using “green” technologies and such. Very strict laws protect the environment. As a result, it is almost never tampered with if an alternative option exists. Most agricultural farms that grow fruits or vegetables do so in large greenhouses, instead of being planeted in the ground and being subjected to pests and/or chemicals. Additionally, no animal farms of any kind exist in ImperiusX. Meat and other such products are produced via matter replicators (see below). Technology: Equipped with highly advanced technology, the nation of ImperiusX has a wealth of technological achievements widely available within its borders. Aspects like near-instantaneous Interstellar travel, repulsorlift vehicles, holographic projections and highly realistic Virtual Reality Simulators are often taken for granted and considered part of daily life. Another notable technological advance is Matter Replicators: devices which arrange subatomic particles into molecules, and then use those molecules to form a requesteed item. Furthermore, children in ImperiusX are introduced to the nation's advanced computer systems very early in life, and so most are quite tech-savvy. Education: The nation’s technological advancement can easily be seen with its education system; Small electrodes are placed on the forehead of a student, who merely has to relax, and at least a month’s worth of lessons are beamed directly into the memory cortex. It is recommended that, after each “download session”, the student rest for at least an hour, if not the remainder of the day. The day after a session, students are told to write a exam containing questions that can only be answered with the knowledge that has just been given to them. And to ensure regular social development, students must return to a “social center” on a regular basis for at least 5 Galactic Standard years, where they are told, quite literally, to go socialize. Activities are offered, but they are fully optional. Although regular schools using the traditional methods do exist, they are not as efficient and are far less popular. Health Care: All citizens are afforded the right to free health care, and the medical community frequently holds seminars on healthy living and such. Military: The military is a source of great pride to the citizenship of ImperiusX, and the government regularly invests a great deal in creating military hardware, improving military training, and improving the military in general. Additionally, a job in the military is considered one of the best jobs available. In fact, military careers are an extremely popular career choice in ImperiusX. Citizens: The majority of citizens in ImperiusX are, at the very least, content with their lives, if not downright happy. It helps that the majority of citizens are either Upper Class or Upper-Middle-Class and have high incomes. Though, immigrants sometimes end up struggling, financially. This is possible because well-paying jobs tend to be relatively easy to find, especially when seeking employment with the government, the military or in law enforcement. Note It is an accepted fact that any restrictions listed above are more relaxed on most of the colonies, despite their laws being the same as the homeworld’s. Native Species This is a stub. For the full article, see 'Imperri.'' A foreigner traveling to ImperiusX would see a nation populated almost entirely by humans. While there is certainly a significant human population, the vast majority of the population is non-human... Culture Reason for human appearance The reason Imperri appear to put such an effort into appearing human is because, to their ancestors, it was considered abhorrent to show one’s “True Self” to an inferior species; which, at the time, meant anyone else. Even earlier on, however, while the Imperri were still mastering their illusion sculpting skills and the art of the stone-tipped spear, their appearance often made primitive diplomacy difficult. Since then, however, it has evolved into a cultural tradition, as no other sapient species that the Imperri race has had contact with is officially regarded as inferior. However, it is still widely regarded as inappropriate to show one’s entire “True Self” to an individual of another species, unless one is both married or having intimate relations with said individual. Overview *''Imperius'', without the "X", is word that is used to refer to anything belonging to the nation of ImperiusX. For example: Imperius Central or Imperius Security Intelligence Service, much like "Imperial Centre" and "Imperial Intelligence Agency", respectively. *Actually rather different than humanity's typical customs, though human customs are used when dealing with other species. **Due to developing alongside humans from an early stage in evolution, some human customs appear in Imperri culture. *"Dark Times" generated widespread disdain for democracy *Basic use of the Force is taken for granted, population is almost entirely comprised of Force-Users **The vast majority of whom follow the State Religion *Non-fatal, mediated duels often solve stalemated conflicts *Indifferent to most other religions *Fiercely patriotic/nationalistic *Allowing another to hold one's lightsabre is a sign of great trust *Rather reserved, if not secretive, in regards to revealing information on certain topics to non-natives *In negotiations, honesty and directness are commonly appreciated *''Generally speaking'', Imperri are intolerant towards things they don't fully understand: Things that cannot be explained by their science, their definition of the Force or by logic are generally regarded with disdain until they are understood. **Citizens generally have great animosity towards most kinds of "Magic", but instances of Sith Sorcery and/or magic from the Old Religion are sometimes exempt from these feelings, and practitioners of these arts do still exist in ImperiusX. *Often, a male in a serious relationship will fight either another male or a ferocious beast to prove their devotion to their female mate. **Such battles are also used by males to impress, and thus court, the female they wish to be romantically involved with. **Females can also fight for their mate, though this is not as common. ***In same-sex couples, which are widely accepted throughout society, it is the dominant partner that fights. **In the event that either partner is a pacifist, or that neither is truly dominant, this tradition can be disregarded. This is very rare, however. *Though lightsabres are evidently superior for combat, metal blades are often used in ceremonies. *Corruption, especially in government officials, is seen as abhorrent. *There is no stigma attached to prostitution. It has long been legal and recognized as a legitimate profession; complete with training and regulations. **Prostitutes in ImperiusX are not considered to be solely for the purpose of sex, and actually require a basic degree in psychotherapy and psychology to be fully qualified. Subculture(s)/Counterculture *A relatively small percentage of the population, comprised largely of the nation's elderly, are supporters of an nationalist isolationist group, knows as the "People for Imperri Purity". **In 12NE, the PfIP split up and divided into a group of non-violent political lobbyists, retaining the original name, and a group suspected by ISIS of plotting terrorist activity, known as "PURITY". *ImperiusX has developed its own unique Cult of Cthulhu... Family Specific *Families, mainly mothers, often build "nests" of elegant, warm fabrics and cushions to show off their young before they are even hatched. **They also throw elaborate parties for egg viewing where the eager parents receive gifts from their friends and relatives. **The parties are generally thrown late in the eggs' incubation period in the hope that the egg will hatch during the event. Imperri-Sith *While recieving Force-training in ImperiusX, apprentices are told to avoid wounding each other whenever possible. Masters are almost always skilled enough to avoid hitting or being hit by their students, and often intervene in fights where neither student is skilled enough to stop themselves before making contact with their opponent. This is not due to a sensitivity to pain, however, as pain-resistance training is a significant part of an Imperri-Sith's training, it is because there is no such thing as a bruise from a lightsaber. Full-contact sparring would result in a very high loss-of-limb rate, as well as a high loss-of-life rate. **"Training Sabers" are widely viewed as an affront to lightsabers in general. *Most are trained to relish combat while fighting. *Juyo, Djem So and Niman are the most commonly taught forms. *"Sith tattoos" are highly common for those who devote themselves to the State Religion. *The more training a trainee recieves, the more loyal to the state they become. **Many masters are almost fanatically loyal. *Apprentices may not claim the title of "Darth" until they have defeated a Master. *'''Sith Adepts are those who have attined the necessary basic knowledge. This is the most commo class among the citizenship. *'Sith Graduates' are those who have matched their teachers in skill, but are not necessarily masters. **Graduates are the teachers for the general population. *'Sith Masters' have mastered the ways of the Dark Side, as it is taught in ImperiusX, and are highly prestigious individuals. **"Sith Sabres", or Knights, could arguably qualify as Masters, despite their usually young age. Nobility Knights Reffered to as "Sabers", these are young men and women who have proven themselves both highly capable and absolutely loyal. They are extremely skilled combattants, highly cultured individuals, very fast learners and are often educated and skilled in a great many other practical skills. *Talented individuals create résumés showcasing their skills, and then they submit these documents to the prestigious Knight Academies. *If their résumés are accepted for consideration, the individuals must complete grueling tests which test their abilities and loyalty. *If they pass these tests, they are accepted into an academy, where they begin rigorous training to become extremely well-rounded and skilled individuals, and also to perfect their respective specializations, to the point where they become veritable "Super-Soldiers". (It should be noted that Sabres are not military personnel, despite having military-oriented skills) *Knighthood is awarded upon graduation from an academy, which requires the would-be Sabre to complete a two-part final exam. **The exam consists of a combat test, and then a rapid questionnaire, for which the student is not permitted the use of ImperiusX's "Download Machines". ***In addition to passing the tests, they must also gain the Dark Emperor's approval. Generally speaking, this is the easiest part of becoming a knight, as he is usually already pleased by the knight's accomplishments. *The Princess often carries out the Knighting ceremonies. *Though many aspire to become knights, few accomplish the task. Becoming a Knight is very difficult. **There are currently only about 150 knights to ImperiusX's multi-billion-person population. *Decorative, metal blades are often used in the ceremonies. *Only the most accomplished knights are considered eligible candidates to marry the Princess. To consider anyone else is widely accepted as preposterous. Governors and Governing Families *here History Prehistory Early Years Back when there was no unified Imperri nation, only sedentary and nomadic tribes, a human colony was founded on a continent the Imperri had yet to reach and explore. Where these humans came from in unkown, but it seems evident that they were either abandoned or had run away from their society, given that they were quickly forced to abandon their advanced technology because of poor preparation and a lack of extra-colonial support. They developed along-side the Imperri as a sedentary, agricultural and peaceful nation of a few hundered years. They lived a very rural and simple life, and First Contact was actually initiated by the Imperri, who had set about exploring the rest of their world, as they had developed to that stage. After First Contact, things advanced quickly for both peoples. The Imperri were a particularly stubborn people, and they had both the advantages of resources and land. The humans quickly came to depend on the Imperri, trading specs and designs for things like aircraft and computers in return for land, resources and, of course, their safety. The very recently united nation of the Imperri on the main continent had begun an imperialistic campaign in regards to the rest of the world. As the Imperri rapidly advanced from sail-boats to automobiles, arguably 20th century Earth-level tech, the overall state of their unified nation actually began to decline. The monarchy was toppled in favour of a republic of sorts, organised crime emerged, corruption set in, poverty was rife and laws decayed and went un-inforced. The human nation was conqured shortly after. The Dark Times Now a dying nation called "HyrulianX" by its leaders, its population fell to barely a few hundred people. With most of its populous being rife with poverty, disease and crime, and with financial disparity between its masses and its elite being painfully blatant, the nation was constantly on the brink of collapse, held up only by the one thing that caused it to decay; its criminals. Though supposedly a democratic republic of sorts, it was more of an aristocracy in truth. Corruption was more than rife amongst the newly elected leaders of the dying nation, as criminals bribed the already lazy so-called "leaders" into simply turning a blind eye to the way they conducted their "business". Most government officials hardly bothered goveren at all, and took the bribes quite gladly. The few that did care about the state of the nation were either intimidated into doing nothing or were simply killed. And while the masses struggled to survive on a daily basis, the elite frolicked in their homes with technology they did not understand. Sometime in the early Dark Times, or perhaps in the late Early Years-period, several well-meaning scientists within the nation's elite had secretly developed the technology necessary to vastly improve and repair the nation's condition. They had planned to overthrow the corrupt government and institue a new system, one not ruled by criminals and apathetic politicians. Unfortunately, they were discovered by a small band of thrugs before they could impliment their plan. The scientists were killed, and the thugs sold their creations on the black market. The products soon ended up in the hands of the nation's elite. Still, things were rather different in the rural outskirts of the tiny, suffering nation. Organized crime was rare, as each small community was effectively isolated from every other small community and almost completely cut-off from the cities. And because they were cut-off from from other pockets of the population, disease was also less common. Furthermore, most communities grew their own food and managed a subsistence existence. However, these communities depended on everyone living within them to co-operate, as the nation was essentially law-less. Religious Uprisings The masses, in both rural and desely populated areas, were getting tired of their gods seemingly ignoring their prayers. No matter how much someone suffered, no matter how faithful they were or how much they prayed, miracles were not fourth-coming. No heroes rose from the populous, no saviour decended from the heavens, and no-one was saved by divine intervention. As a result, people began creating and adopting new religions, most of which set up their temples and places of worship on the outskirts of the nation in the rural areas. One very significant religion/cult, which is thought to have arrived with some of the early human colonists who got exiled from the main colony, was a branch off of the Way of the Sith, known to the Imperri as "Sah'ri Kahn". A further modified version would later become the modern-day state religion: "Sith-Imperialism". Reform *3 BNE: Shane Phillips comes to power at only 30 Standard Years old... The Golden Years In the Galaxy Attack of the Heartless/The Organization The Iyi incident Revolution in Ish'Cong/Aftermath of the Iyi incident Kidtopia As seen Here and/or Here: ImperiusX was shocked and appalled by the abhorrent actions of the delinquents in question. Intervention was threatened, and ImperiusX joined an unofficial coalition for invasion of Kidtopia. Though, the conflict was eventually resolved, and ImperiusX never fired at Kidtopia, and never purchased any slaves. Deals & Diplomacy Evermist Fairly early into the Organization's attack, though after the assassination attempts had all passed, Evermistian ships entered Adanac's space containing the results of a deal brokered between Evermist and ImperiusX: Darth Kadaver, a Sith Lord loaned to Evermist to train some Force Sensitives, Erin and Robert Barclay, the two most promising Sith that were trained by Kadaver, Ambassador McCullen, Evermist's liason to ImperiusX, several Mechs and some Evermistian Whiskey, to boot. Erin and Robet would later become involved in fighting the Organization, Ambassador McCullen supposedly remained in ImperiusX, and the Mechs were adapted to ImperiusX's technology and Kadaver returned to the temple he taught at previously. The Whiskey has yet to be enjoyed by anyone but Robert and Erin, however. Ish'Cong The Stonewall Federation See. In 12NE, a diplomatic visit was arranged between ImperiusX and the Stonewall Federation. And although it was officially a State-visit, Jedi Master Nathan Fater's presence was requested and allowed. Bizarrely, both Dark Emperor Shane Phillips and Jedi Master Nathan Fater became too busy to attend, but the meeting was scheduled to go ahead anyway. The Dark Emperor sent his daughter, Princess Tanis Phillips, in his place. And with a minimal guard compliment, because the meeting was in well-known, Imperial space. Three days prior to the visit, ImperiusX's intelligence agency detected the emergence of the terrorist group known as "PURITY". Coupled with some Anti-Jedi sentiments present in the Federation, the authorities were cautious. Though, both ImperiusX and the Federation agreed that the threat from either element seemed minimal. After what was likely some kind of assassination attempt on the Federation's Chancellor and/or Colt Fader, if not on Tanis herself, arrival at the capital building was imminent. Tanis recieved minimal damage and was able to fight off her assailants thanks to the valiant efforts of her guards, who unfortunately died saving her life. She refused a refil of her guard compliment. Negotiations with the Chancellor were quick and successful: trade routes were agreed upon, as well as a mutual defence pact, mutual embassies in the capital cities, and a mutual advancement agreement. A Sith-student exchange program was a touched-upon idea. Tanis was offered a tour of various places in the Federation, and she chose The Diamond Mountains. The Chancellor was unable to go with them, but Colt was still available, and so travelled with her. Just as they came into range of the mountains, however, they were attacked... Dynasty Tanis becomes Dark Empress and Ruling Sith Lady in 36 NE... Millenium Era ImperiusX adopts more isolationist, nationalist and self-sufficiency-promoting policies in 247 NE, and finally secedes from The Galactic Empire in 257 NE... Colonies #Kaled - Primarily a planet-wide Military Base and Weapons Testing Area, as well as a military R&D centre. Though, it also contains Mining Facilities and Prison Facilities, too. #Hylia - One of few places in ImperiusX where The Old Religion is prominent, though restrictions still apply. A somewhat smaller colony with a more rural feel to it. #Romulus - An all-round, multi-purpose, civilian colony, but with a highly prominent scientific presence. Renowned for its magnificent scenery. Contains many R&D labs, Universities, etc. #Therin - A planet-wide ecumenopolis. A Market-World, it's primary focus is economy and finance. Economic restrictions are very much lessened, here. #Remius - Classified. A Fortress-world. #Irodon - A desolate, icy, mineral-rich world. We have claimed some of it landmass for ourselves, so that we may engage in extensive mining operations. Sovereign Soil *We have been granted a small patch of land in Ish'Cong's capital city of Mnarall, to be used for diplomatic purposes only. Fun Facts! *Magick/Magic/Sorcery/Wizardry/and many other kinds of metaphysical forces that cannot be defined either scientifically or as an extention of The Force by classical definitions are extremely restricted. **Ceremonies of "the TriGods" that involve "magic" are strictly regulated, and special permits must be aquired before such ceremonies can be performed. ***Though practicioners of "the TriGods' magic" do exist, they are few in number, watched carefully, and their loyalty to the state must be ensured; usually through oath. **There are no Magicians in ImperiusX, only Illusionists. Even these are regulated. *Environmental Energy Shields protect cities and buildings from extreme weather conditions, such as tropical storms, and the winds that are to be expected at skyscraper heights. *All the buildings within 20km of the Royal Palace, the suburbs, must not tower above or be the same height as the Palace, which is atop a natural mountain. *The legal age of adulthood is 18 Standard Years. *To many unedcated nations, the people of ImperiusX are often stereotyped as "A bunch of lunatics flailing lightsabers and killing each other while droids do all the work", simply because they are Sith and have high-quality droids available to them. **Alternatively, they are also seen as "Flag-waving, lazy, arrogant Force abusers who hate democracy". But, like any stereotype, this is a blatant exaggeration, to the point where it is essentially a lie. *Due to advances in cosmetics and pharmaceutical beauty products, the nation tends to see its-self as a land filled with beautiful people. *At birth or recognition of citizenship, every citizen is afforded the right to a government-comissioned PDA, which serves as a portable PC, credit card and ID card, and is essential for most daily life activities in any of ImperiusX's cities. **They can also be used by police to keep track of suspicious individuals. *Therin is the only one of ImperiusX's worlds that allows Indentured Servitude. **Contracts are specifically regulated and policed. *Tuk'ata, the national animal, are actually semi-sentient, and are capable of learning Archaic Sith'ari. **Despite this, they are often kept as pets. Category:ImperiusX Category:Galactic Empire